


Graded

by tifwill



Series: The Kiseki Files [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifwill/pseuds/tifwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting your report card can be a scary time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graded

"My dad is going to kill me," Kiseki said to her best friend, Yukari, as they walked home from school. She adjusted her backpack and fixed the strap of her duffel bag. She was so worried about the coming event that she decided to skip football tryouts, with the consent of her coach, of course.

Yukari shrugged. "I don't think it's going to be that bad, Kiseki," she said with a shrug. "Your dad's cool."

The blonde teenager sighed heavily and stopped at a crosswalk. "If my dad doesn't kill me, I know my mom will," she explained. "Not looking forward to this one."

The dark-haired girl scoffed as they continued walking. "You're going to be fine. On the other hand, I'm going to be grounded for the rest of the year. I'm not even sure if I'll be joining you on the team this year."

Kiseki looked at her best friend incredulously. "Don't do that to me. You better cut a deal with them or something. You can't leave me by myself."

Yukari laughed outright as they stopped in front of her house. "Kiseki, you have a better chance of being killed by your parents than not making the team and you don't need me to be there to do it. Now, I have to deal with my own issues. Call me later if you're still alive." She turned away from her friend and walked up to her front door before disappearing inside.

Kiseki stood in front of Yukari's house for a few extra moments before deciding that she had to face her parents. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die," she repeated over and over in her head as she continued to walk home. Once in front of her house, she hesitated. Taking a deep, calming breath, she entered the house only to find nobody inside. Baffled, she closed the door and ran straight to her room before closing her door, throwing her duffel in a corner, and dumping her text books on the floor.

Outside in the backyard, Haruka and Michiru sat in beach chairs that were propped up so that the water could just reach their feet. Looking down at her watch then back to her wife, the racer asked, "Shouldn't Ki-chan be home now?" Receiving only a shrug from her day-dreaming partner, she stood from her chair and headed for the backdoor. "Kiseki?" she said as she closed the back door. When she heard nothing, she headed for the stairs. Proceeding up the stairs more quickly than usual, she found her daughter's bedroom door closed. "Ki-chan, you in there?" she asked as she opened the door and peeked inside. She saw all of the books on the floor and her daughter frantically writing notes in a notebook. She understood immediately why this was going on. "You got your report card today, didn't you?"

Kiseki froze. "I'm done for," she thought as she nodded slowly.

Haruka nodded as well before going into the room and closing the door. Sitting on the floor next to her child, she held out her hand. "Let's see it then." She watched as Kiseki very slowly moved to her backpack and pulled out the parchment before handing it to her.

To say that she was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Kiseki was ready to stand and bolt at the first sign of a frown, but it never came.

After reading her daughter's first high school report card, the older blonde turned to the younger one and hugged her, noticed how stiff she was. Once she realized why her daughter was mimicking a statue, she laughed. "I'm proud of you, Ki-chan."

The teenager visibly relaxed but was still on edge. "Why? My grades suck!" She relaxed a little more when her father continued to laugh.

"Kiseki," Haruka started. "You got four A's and two B's. That's a hell of a lot better than I did my first year of high school. That's better than your mother did, too."

"Can't be by that much," Kiseki said quietly, feeling better. Closing her biology textbook and her notebook, she leaned back against her bed and sighed. "They still suck."

Haruka shook her head but continued to smile. She knew how much getting perfect grades meant to the girl but she didn't think her child would beat herself up this much about it. "Go out back and show your mom. I bet she'll be happy."

All of a sudden, she was nervous again. As she took the report card back from her father, Kiseki stood and headed downstairs. Deciding to get it over as quickly as possible, she headed straight for her mother and shoved the card into her mother's lap.

Michiru lifted her sunglasses and picked up what her daughter had thrown at her. After reading it thoroughly, she stood up and hugged her surprised daughter. "I'm really proud of you," she said once she let her go.

"They could be better," Kiseki said, sound less disappointed in herself this time. After a quick discussion with her mother about how high school was supposed to be a challenge and that her mother knew she could do anything, the teenage blonde went back inside and headed to the phone to call Yukari, only to find out that the other girl couldn't talk because she was "doing lots of homework." The final statement from Yukari's father was that she should consider tutoring her friend. Kiseki readily agreed when the promise of payment was mentioned. Hanging up the phone, she went back up to her room and re-opened her biology book, ready to study for the remainder of the night.


End file.
